Ghost (2012)
Ghost is a 2012 Korean drama about a genius detective who has to proof the innocence of his former roommate. Synopsis Kim Woo Hyun is the only son of a high-ranking police officer. He breezes through the police academy and graduates from it with honors. After being assigned to the cyber investigation department, Detective Kim finds himself entrenched in a cat and mouse game with a faceless enemy in the cyber world. Tirelessly hunting down the hacker, alias of Hades, he finds out that Hades is his past roommate in the police academy, Ki Young. Ki Young is caught. But he escapes and tries to find evidence proving his innocence. Meanwhile, Woo Hyun tries to reveal the secrets of those that hide within the cyber world.https://www.viki.com/tv/8112c-ghost?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *So Ji Sub as Kim Woo Hyun *Lee Yun Hee as Yoo Kang Mi *Kwak Do Won as Kwon Hyuk Joo *Uhm Ki Joon as Jo Hyun Min |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Won Keun as Kwon Do Yeong *Yoon Ji Hye as Goo Yeon Joo *Bae Min Hee as Lee Hye Ram *Im Ji Kyu as Byun Sang Woo *Baek Seung Hyun as Kang Eung Jin *Myung Gye Nam as Jo Kyung Shin, Jae Min's father *Lee Gi Young as Im Chi Hyun *G.O as Lee Tae Gyun *Lee Tae Woo as Kim Sun Woo, Woo Hyun's son *Jang Hyun Sung as Jun Jae Wook *Kwon Hae Hyo as Han Young Suk *Choi Jung Woo as Shin Kyung Soo *Jung Dong Hwan as Kim Suk Jun, Woo Hyun's father *Lee Jae Yoon as Jo Jae Min *Jung Moon Sung as Uhm Jae Hee *Park Ji Il as Director Moon *Song Ha Yoon as Choi Seung Yeon *Choi Min as a physical education teacher *Jung Chan Hoon as the director *Kim Yoon Tae as the Special Criminal Investigation Team's leader *Joo Sung Hwan as a detective *Cha Ji Hoon |-| Guest Roles= *Kwak Ji Min as Kwon Eun Seul (Ep.7) *Kim Min Ha as Kim Hee Eun *Choi Jin Ho as Dam Sa Myeong *Kwon Tae Won as Nam Sang Won *Choi Daniel as Park Ki Yeong (Ep. 1-2 & 6) *Kim Sung Oh as Shin Hyo Jung's fan (Ep.1) *Kang Tae Sung as Yang Seung Jae (Ep. 3-4) *Jung Da Hye as Jung Seo Eun (Ep.3) *Ha Seung Ri as Jung Mi Yeong (Ep.7-8) *Jun In Taek as Jo Kyung Moon *Lee Joon as a pedestrian (Ep. 1) *Han Bo Bae as Kwak Ji Soo (Ep.7-8) *Lee Som as Shin Hyo Jung (Ep.1) *Jin Kyung as Oh Yun Sook *Ha Soo Ho as a resort manager *Jung Chan Sung as a safe tech staff member (Ep.15) *Tae Won Suk *Park Geon Rak Soundtrack Main Article: Ghost OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Rooftop Prince" and was followed by "To The Beautiful You" in August 2012.http://asianwiki.com/Phantom_(Korean_Drama) *First script reading took place on May 3 at the Ilsan SBS Broadcasting Center. *Episode 19 and 20 were originally scheduled to air on August 1st and 2nd, respectively, but due to the Olympics broadcast, they were rescheduled for August 8th and 9th. Gallery Ghost (2012).png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Investigation Category:Ghost (2012)